Severus's Nieces
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: "Sev!" Severus looked up at the small voice calling his name, even though he was almost certain that he was hallucinating. But sure enough when he looked up from his plate on the table in the great hall, he saw his four year old niece running toward him.
1. Chapter 1

"Sev!"

Severus looked up at the small voice calling his name, even though he was almost certain that he was hallucinating. But sure enough when he looked up from his plate on the table in the great hall, he saw his four year old niece running toward him. He was at a loss for what to say, so instead he pulled out his wand and lifted the black-haired girl into his arms with the help of magic.

"What are you doing here?" He grinned, holding the blue-eyed girl an arms length away from him. "Where is your mother?" He asked, throwing her into the air and catching her again as she giggled.

"Outside with Immy and Eddie!" She explained, laughing as he threw into the air again. Severus hardly cared that the great hall was silent and staring, but he did care that his half-sister had just shown up out of the blue. Most likely she needed money, but never before had she shown up at Hogwarts.

"Higher!"

Severus was broken from his thoughts when Octavia made her demands in a sweet voice. Obliging, he tossed her much higher in the air, earning a gasp from Poppy. "How is my Princess?" Severus asked, poking her on her nose as he caught her.

"Severus!" Suddenly his half-sister Claudia stomped in, Imogen on her hip and Edgar being carried in a baby seat carrier. Both the two-year old and newborn were screaming their heads off. "I can't do this anymore!" Claudia yelled, her eyes full of rage as she all but dropped Immy to the ground. As soon as the toddler's feet hit solid ground, she started howling louder.

"Immy, come here!" Octavia hollered, holding out her arms to her younger sister. As soon as the girl heard her sister's voice she looked up at the table and her blue eyes widened when she saw both Severus and Octavia. Severus wasted no time in using his wand to lift her over and into his arms. Imogen continued to sob until Severus pulled out his wand and made it shoot out colors. Handing the wand into her chubby baby hands he turned to Claudia.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" He demanded, furious that his sister had chosen to do whatever she was doing in a loud and attention-getting way.

"They're using magic." She cried, gesturing at the two girls in his arms.

"You're a witch! Of course your children have magic!" He snapped, "What did you expect!?"

"David and I can't...we can't do it. He doesn't like it, Severus. And now the baby is doing it. I'm done." She ranted, sounding incredibly immature.

"Why would you marry him if you knew he didn't like magic!?" He roared. It was the same problem his mother had had with his father. It made no sense that Claudia would put herself in that situation. But then again, the damn woman had taken quickly to their father...and she had believed every word about magic being evil. It showed how furious she was that she had actually appirated.

"Because I thought the brats would be able to contain their magic!" She yelled. "But there not even trying! You need to take them Severus...I can't. I'm done."

"You can't just abandon your kids!" He insisted, furious that his sister did nothing at all to comfort the wailing Edgar.

"You're their uncle! I could have left them in an orphanage. If you don't want them, do something with them! I'm done." Her face was red by the time she finished and glared down at Edgar. "SHUT UP!" She yelled at the baby, looking as if she was dangerously close to throwing the carrier.

"I'll take care of them!" He insisted, his anger reaching its boiling point. "Just get out! Now!" Claudia was just lucky Imogen was clutching onto his wand, or he'd have hexed his sister into next week. Who bellowed at a baby like that? Who abandoned their children? Who picked man over their children? Who hated their children for something that they could not control, for something that was a part of them? Claudia didn't need to be told twice, she hurried away, looking relieved and oblivious to the disgusted and confused looks that followed her.

Severus shook his head and placed Octavia in Albus's lap, before hurrying over the wailing baby in the middle of the great hall. He had wanted to fork Imogen over to Albus as well, but he knew full-well that the toddler would have never allowed such a switch. Grabbing the carrier he hurried back to the table and knelt, struggling to unbuckle the baby with Imogen still clinging to him. "Immy, can you stand for a second?" He asked, hoping for once the girl would simply agree. But of course the mostly mute toddler refused and shook her head furiously, clinging to him all the more fiercely. "Immy, I'll pick you back up in a minute." He promised. "I need to pick up Edgar."

At the mention of her little brother she reluctantly allowed herself to be placed on the floor. She still clung unto part of his robes but at least now he was able to lift the screeching month old baby into his arms. For a moment he was terrified something was wrong with the baby boy, but he relaxed considerably when Edgar's cries started to quiet when he was placed in the crook of Severus's arms. Carefully, he managed to get Imogen back into his arms and stand without dropping either.

"Albus, I'm sorry for my sister but I promise I will figure this all out." He apologized to the elderly man, who was now being bombarded with questions by Octavia.

"What's your favorite color?" She demanded, her eyes wide with wonder at all the magical things around her.

"Oh, I'd have to say I'm very fond of purple." Albus answered, an even stronger twinkle in his eyes. "What about you?" Albus asked, as Severus gently rocked Edgar.

"I like pink!" She yelled, gesturing down at the very frilly and very pink dress she wore, along with the pink hair band in her thick hair.

"Oh, yes. I can see that. Pink is a very nice color isn't it?" Albus smiled, before turning to Severus. "Do not worry Severus, I have complete faith you'll figure this situation out."

"Thank you." Severus said politely, before looking down at the cheribum face of Octavia. "Come on, Princess." He said softly.

"Where are we going?" She demanded, still clutching onto the tabby cat plushie she was never without. "Can we go outside?" She pleaded, uncaring to the fact that her mother had just abandoned her.

"Not right now, Princess. Right now we have to go to my rooms and find a spot for Edgar to sleep."

"You have more than one room?" Octavia asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, all the professors do." He explained, starting to walk away, he was relieved when she followed after.

"Do the students?" She continued.

"No...Princess, they have one room." He clarified.

"Each?"

Severus shook his head. "No, there's five to a room."

"Are there kitties here?" She asked hopefully, lifting her kitty up by the tail.

"Yes, actually."

"What kinds?" She demanded as the exited the great hall.

"Many kinds, Princess." He assured, walking carefully down the steps that led to the dungeons.

"Mum won't let me get a kitty." She said sadly, jumping off the last stop to the dungeon floor.

"I gave you your plush kitty." Severus replied gently, wondering if he'd be able to get Ms. Norris to behave long enough for her to pet her.

"I want a real kitty." She insisted. "But Mum says no cause they're witches pets."

"What kind of kitty would you even want, Princess?" Severus humored, as Imogen fell asleep against his shoulder.

"A tabby!" She grinned, hugging her kitty to her chest.

"A tabby?" Severus asked, muttering the password to the portrait that concealed his room. Stepping in he held his breath until Octavia made it all the way in without tripping. Sighing in relief he gently laid Imogen down in his bed. Using his free arm he made absolute sure she was tucked in securely before heading back into the living room where Octavia was bouncing up and down on his couch.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" He asked, wondering how he'd be able to call for a house eld without Edgar or Imogen waking.

"Yes!" She insisted, putting her hands on her tummy.

"Alright, alright, let me get you some food." He placated, before pointing his wand at his open bedroom door and placing a noise shield on it. "Has Edgar eaten in awhile?"

"No. Mum hasn't given Edgar a bottle all day."

Severus nodded, and called out. "Dobby!?" Edgar would have to wake up regardless...the baby simply had to eat. Sure enough, as soon as the eager elf arrived, Edgar's wails started up again.

"Dobby do you think you could bring some food for Octavia, and Imogen too in case she wakes up? And do you think you could find some formula for Edgar, please?"

"Dobby is doing as asked, he is being right back."

"Shhhh." Severus hushed the black-haired baby. "Hush...you're alright. I know, I know, you're hungry. We'll feed you soon."

"Edgar has colic!" Octavia said suddenly, making Severus's heart stop. Colic...on top of all things. Thankfully Octavia was smart enough to inform him of Edgar's colic, and smart enough to realize what it was.

"Of course he does." Severus sighed, sinking down into his couch as Edgar shrieked like a banshee. "Hush...shush...shhh..." Severus pleaded, rocking him gently. "Tender shepherd, tender shepherd, tender shepherd; Let me hold your sheep. One in the meadow, two in the garden, three in the nursery fast asleep."

Edgar's response was to stop howling suddenly and to stare up at him with large black eyes. Severus held his breath until the infant cooed sweetly. He quickly racked his brain for another one before Edgar could start howling again. "Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed, to see such a sport, and the dish ran away with the spoon."

"Sing about the blind mice!" Octavia begged, she being the reason he even knew these songs in the first place.

"Three blind mice, three blind mice. See how they run, see how they run. They all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife, did you ever see such a sight in your life as three blind mice?" Another coo from Edgar as Octavia clapped.

"Another!"

Severus smiled down at one of the few people he'd ever sing for. Draco, Imogen, and Edgar being the others. He racked his mind until he came up to one of his favorite musicals. "Suddenly I see. Suddenly it starts. Can two anxious hearts beat as one? Yesterday I was alone, today you walk beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun." Octavia rested her head on against him, and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Suddenly the world seems a different place. Somehow full of grace and delight. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What has passed is gone. Now we journey on through the night." Octavia's eyes were fighting to stay open. "How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child you cannot know, that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere, and memories I cannot share." Octavia's eyes were closed. "Nevermore alone...nevermore apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. You have brought me the gift of life, and love so long denied me. Suddenly I see, what I could not see. Something suddenly, has begunnnn." Octavia was snoring, and Severus very carefully lifted her and brought her into the bedroom and tucked her in beside her sister. He didn't want Dobby's return to wake her. The girls could eat tomorrow, or tonight if they woke up again.


	2. Chapter 2

0000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000

Dobby arrived ten minutes later with a two plates of chicken and potatoes for the girls and a warm bottle of formula for Edgar.

"Thank you, Dobby." He said appreciatively, sticking the bottle into Edgar's mouth. Immediately the baby suckled, his eyes going wide with relief.

"Dobbys is being happy to help, goodnight, sir." The elf said, appirating away.

"Edgar...what are we going to do?" He asked the baby. Today was Friday...the ministry child protection services wouldn't be open until Monday again save for emergencies...and he didn't want to traumatize Imogen again... He shook his head. "What was your mother thinking?" He gently pulled the half-empty bottle away from the quick eater. Carefully he burped the boy, glad that he didn't get thrown up upon. Returning Edgar to his arm, he stuck the bottle back into the babies mouth. Baby...that was when it hit him. Nappies. He did not have any lying around. He sighed, he could always transfigure some though that was not the problem. The problem was that he was nowhere near eager to change dirty nappies. And colic...he was almost certain that caused diarrhea as had been the case when Imogen was littler. Oh, joy. "You may be adorable, but you better not pee on me." He warned, his voice gentle.

A knock sounded at his door and he stood up and placed Edgar over his shoulder. The boy had finished his bottle now and was ready to be burped for the final time. Patting the back, he went and opened the door to reveal Albus.

"Come in." Severus quickly moved out of the way, allowing the older man inside. He led Albus to the couch and sat down, Albus taking a seat next to him. Finally the baby burped, and Severus returned him to his arms. "Albus, I promise you I will do everything to get this situation-"

Albus cut him off. "Severus, I'm not here to scold you. I'm here to ask if you need anything." Albus assured, smiling down at Edgar who cooed in return.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Would you like to hold him, Albus?"

The blue eyes lit up and Severus slipped Edgar into Albus's arms, relieved to have his arms free for the first time in what seemed like hours. The baby whimpered, but when Albus titled him so he could see Severus, he cooed.

"Oh, he is such a cute little thing." Albus gushed, tickling Edgar's chin. "So are your nieces...such cute little things."

"Do not let Octavia here you calling her that, Albus." Severus warned. "She may look girly, but she is anything but."

"Severus, why didn't you tell me there were so wonderful?" Albus asked as he smiled down at Edgar. "You hardly talk about them at all."

"Claudia hates magic...they were only ever allowed around me because they needed a babysitter that wouldn't freak out seeing accidental magic." He explained. "Believe me, if I could have taken them I would have."

"Why don't you?" Albus asked, catching him off guard. "Severus, do you really want to send them into a foster-care system? They might get split up?"

Severus sighed at the thought. "Albus, I can't keep them here. And the ministry would nev-"

Albus cut him off again. "They must certainly are welcome here, Severus. And I'd most certainly help you get situated. And as for the ministry, I'm sure I can influence them to let you keep the girls and little Edgar here. They have much more pressing matters these days, anyways, to pay much attention."

"They...they can stay?" Severus asked, trying to keep the relief and happiness out of his voice and failing miserably. He really had been dreading forward to Monday when he'd have to give the girls and Edgar up.

"Of course, Severus. Just say the word. I'll give you a few days-"

This time Severus interrupted Albus. "I want them."

"Very well then. Hold Edgar while I situate you quarters to accommodate you all." Albus stood up and placed Edgar in his arms.

Severus watched Albus work with fascination, amazed at the amount of magic that the man could muster. Seemingly effortlessly, Albus waved his arms about and the quarters seemed to expand. Severus wasn't even entirely sure the man was using his wand! One door appeared, and then another and another. Albus walked into each and spent a few moments within before going into the next. Severus just sat and waited on the couch with Edgar as he cooed angelically. The baby seemed utterly mesmerized with the magic taking place around him and when Albus returned an hour later to sit on the couch, the infant squealed with delight. Sure enough in seconds Albus's wand was floating over and hovering above Edgar, who refused to take his black eyes of it.

"That is quite some magic, little thing." Albus purred, grabbing Edgar and his wand. Edgar started to whimper again, until Albus placed the stick in his chubby little hands.

"You should see what Octavia can do, purposely." Severus bragged, hardly realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sure I will get the chance soon." Albus smiled, making his wand shoot out puffs of colors and earning coos of delight from the baby in his arms. "Why don't you go and see the changes I've made Severus, I'm more than happy to hold Edgar."

Severus happily took the opportunity and went to the first door that Albus had created, and walked inside. Much to his chagrin, the walls were done in a pastel pink. This was clearly meant to be Octavia's room. The bed was large, and filled to overflowing with plushies of various cat types and pillows- clearly Octavia had made it known that she loved the furry animals. A think pink quilt was laid neatly on the bed, finishing the girly look of the bed. Looking around he noticed a closet, and he walked over and opened the thing, revealing tons of clothes, mostly dresses, in pinks, purples, and every color imaginable. Shaking his head he closed the door and turned to look at a mini vanity beside the bed with a stool in front of it. Opening the drawer to it he was greeted with the sight of dozens of hair bows and clips and bands that he would likely have to learn how to use. Lastly, there was a toy chest, full to bursting with various muggle and wizarding toys. How Albus had done this all was beyond Severus, but he wasn't about to complain.

Moving into Imogen's room he was pleased to see the room down in a more tomboyish manner, reflecting on Imogen's character. The walls were a soft blue instead of pink, and Severus figured he could live with it. The toddler bed was also strewn with plushies, only not all of cats. Severus easily spotted a dragon, lion, and a dog. He shook his head- making a mental note to remember to remove the lion before, merlin forbid, Imogen became attached to it. There also, was a toy chest. But this time the chest was filled with a mixture of both girl toys and boy toys. From just a quick peek, Severus was sure that the trucks within were going to be Imogen's favorite. A glance in the closet showed various outfits in various colors, however there was significantly less amount of dresses.

Lastly, Edgar's room, which was done in a dark blue. Severus marveled at the amount of magic Albus had wrought in only an hour. A nice crib was made, the blankets the softest things Severus had ever before touched. The closet was filled with clothes of various colors too, even a pink onsie, which Severus would never put the boy in. A toy chest was stocked up with various toys appropriate for the infant. The changing table, to Severus's relief, was stocked underneath with various supplies that he would need. At least now he wouldn't be winging it for the first few nights.

"Albus, thank you." Severus insisted, sitting back on the couch in the living room. "Your help really is appreciated."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Albus assured, rocking Edgar gently. "And you'll find your kitchen has been stocked with formula for this little guy as well as a few snacks for the girls."

"Thank you." Severus repeated, dumbfounded at the generosity. "Are you certain it's alright-"

"Severus," Albus looked him straight in the eyes, "It is perfectly alright for the children to be here. All I ask is that you'll allow me to babysit and coddle them in return."

Severus rolled his eyes. "As long as your goal is not to turn them into Gryffindor's, I think I can allow that."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus woke with a start at the sound of screeching, and nearly shot a hex out into the dark before remembering what had happened the night before. Groaning he rolled out of bed and opened the door to find a laughing Octavia running around the living room as she chased after a bouncing ball that had thankfully been spelled not to break anything. Smiling down at the girl he hurried into Edgar's room and found the babies face screwed up in anger and frustration. Picking him up he didn't have to wonder what the problem was for long, the smell alerted him. Muttering under his breath he quickly cleaned the child up, before dressing him in a blue onsie and a pair of pants. The child continued to howl until he went into the kitchen and made a bottle. He quickly stuck the bottle in the mouth before hurrying into Imogen's room. The toddler instantly stopped her crying when she spotted him and lifted her arms up. Rolling his eyes he scooped her up and carried her into the living room. Settling her down on the couch, he continued to feed Edgar, focusing on that task until the baby was completely done. He had been hoping the sobbing would end, but Edgar sobbed on, in full colic mode. Muttering under his breath he accioed a dummy and stuck it into the babies mouth, hoping for the best. Either the sight of the floating dummy, or the dummy itself, worked and Edgar was passive and complacent.

"What's for breakfast?" Octavia asked, pulling Imogen off the couch and showing her the ball that flew around. Giggling the pair chased after it together.

"I'm not sure, why don't we get you two dressed and then we'll head down to the great hall." Severus sighed, it was time for more staring. But the students would have to get used to it eventually, better it be over the weekend when they had time to adjust.

"Why's it called the great hall?" Octavia asked, narrowly missing being hit in the head by an endtable. "What's so great about it?"

"The ceiling is pretty fascinating." Severus explained. "It changes to show the weather outside." He smiled as Octavia stopped in her tracks and Imogen ran into her. "It's called the great hall because it is big."

"Can we go outside today!?" She asked. "Albus says there's unicorns in the big forest! And he says there's a big lake with a squid and-"

"We can go outside today, after you get dressed and after breakfast."

"Okay! I'll go get dressed!" She yelled, running off into her room with great haste before Severus could even ask if she needed any help. Figuring he'd find out soon enough anyways, he grabbed hold of Imogen's hand. "Come on, Immy." He led her into her room and opened the closet. "What color do you want to wear today?"

The toddler didn't answer, as usual, and instead pointed at a white shirt. Severus shook his head but grabbed the shirt. The girl would surely stain it by the end of their excursion outside, but... Slipping the shirt on he grabbed a pair of plain blue trousers. "There." He smiled, finishing placing socks on her tiny feet. "Immy's all dressed."

"So am I!" Octavia came into the room, sporting a purple dress and purple hairband. Severus smiled, pleased she was able to put together and ensemble- and quickly.

"Alright, let's go get breakfast." He grabbed hold of Imogen's hand. "Octavia- don't run to far ahead." He ordered, before opening the door and helping Imogen over the portrait opening.

"Okay." She promised, already quite far ahead as she skipped with her tabby cat. He let her skip on, knowing that no one or thing (Peeves) would be stupid enough to mess with one of his nieces. His only worry was that she would slip down the steps, but he assured himself she was quite steady on her feet. Eventually, as the neared the great hall, Imogen started tugging for her freedom and he reluctantly released his grasp. The girl ran on after her sister, several times stumbling over her feet and making his breath hitch. Miraculously the girl kept her footing, and laughed as she tagged her sisters back, a look of intense pride on her face. Turning Octavia laughed and tagged Imogen back by poking her in the forehead.

"Tag! You're it, Immy!" She yelled, before barreling into the great hall with tremendous speed. But Imogen was not deterred, she ran just as swiftly easily dodging the feet of the students as if they weren't there. Things were going swimmingly until Octavia ducked under the table of the Gryffindor's. Imogen, wanting to follow, ran faster. However, the toddler had clearly forgotten to duck and she smacked her head hard into the table. Severus flinched. That had to have hurt. To his slight surprise, and pride, she simply got back up and brushed herself off. He let out a breath, along with many in the great hall, as she took off after Octavia who had started running again after she was certain that her sister was okay.

-000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000000000

Albus looked down as Octavia climbed into a chair and helped Imogen up into the same chair. Both girls stood and leaned against the table, that being the only way they could see over the table. Smiling he spelled up the chair's height, watching vigilantly to make sure they didn't lose their balance.

"Albus, why is everyone staring at us?" Octavia asked, looking annoyed that the students were gaping at her and Imogen, along with Severus who was approaching the table with Edgar in his hands.

"They are just curious, Octavia. They've never seen someone your age around the castle." He explained kindly, conjuring a high chair and sticking Imogen in it.

"It's not polite." Octavia insisted, as Albus placed a plate of food in front of her and a plate of food on Imogen's tray.

"No, it is a bit rude." Albus agreed. "I'm sure if you ignore them, they'll stop."

"Why should I ignore them? I'm not the one being rude." Octavia insisted, before taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to do." Albus smiled, taking a sip from his goblet.

"That's what Sev says all the time." Octavia explained, placing her tabby cat on the table beside her plate.

"Octavia? Does Imogen talk?" Poppy asked suddenly, leaning across the table to look at her.

"No. But Sev says Imogen will talk when she's ready to talk." Octavia answered. "She might not even talk at all and Sev says that perfectly okay."

"How does Imogen ask for anything then?" Hagrid asked.

"She points...or she just looks at me and Sev and we just know." Octavia answered dismissively, before turning to Albus. "We're going outside after breakfast." She announced happily.

"Oh, that does sound quite fun." Albus agreed, thoroughly enjoying his conversations with the child.

"Are there cats outside?" She asked hopefully, her blue eyes widening.

"You really do enjoy cats, don't you?" Minerva asked, wiping at Imogen's face.

"They're the best!" Octavia insisted.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Minerva smirked at the private joke, just as Severus made it to the table and slid into his seat beside Albus.

"Thank you." He muttered, immediately grabbing a cup of tea.

"It was no trouble, I so enjoy your nieces company." Albus ascertained.

"Now they're staring at you!" Octavia grumbled, looking at Severus.

"It's fine, Princess. Ignore them." Severus said kindly.

"Well...okay." She sighed dramatically, and it was easy to see the family resemblance to Severus. "But they better not stare when we go outside."

Severus seemed amused. "Oh, and what will you do if they stare?"

"Make the angry face till they stop." She said simply.

"Oh, and what is this angry face?" Minerva asked.

"It's this face!" Octavia grinned widely before turning to face the gawking students with a death glare that rivaled one of Severus's level five death glares. Dozens of students quickly turned away from the sight, some with amusement but most with fear as the girl continued.

"That's enough, Princess." Severus seemed almost proud, and Albus grinned as the girl's face erupted into a smile again.

"I can outglare you." She declared, her voice easily carrying over to all ears in the great hall. All eyes looked up at the challenge and Severus smirked.

"Oh really? You think so?" Severus asked, as Albus watched amused.

"I know so." Octavia said cockily.

"You've clearly been talking to Albus too long, that was a very Gryffindor thing to say." Severus retorted, a look of pride in his eyes as Octavia wore a smug look on her face.

"Maybe I want to be in Gryffindor!" Octavia retorted boldly, making Albus choke on his tea with laughter.

"Over my dead body." Severus insisted, glowering down at the girl with a level one death glare. Octavia quickly countered and bypassed several levels to stare at Severus with a level seven death glare. Severus rose a brow before going to eight, and Octavia mimicked the actions perfectly, her little eyebrow rose as well. Octavia made it all the way to nine, when Severus increased his all the way to ten. Octavia attempted to get her face to ten, but halfway through she lost it, and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You win...this time." She smiled, her giggle blending in with the students. "I was just kidding though, I don't even know what a Gryffindor is!"

"You can't beat the master, Princess." Severus grinned. "But that was a valiant effort."

"Just you wait, Sev. I'll be the master soon!" Octavia promised, grinning her toothy smile.

"I'd have to put my money on Octavia here." Albus laughed, turning to Minerva. "What about you?"

"I don't know. It seems like quite the close call." She smirked. "Severus has had much more practice...but Octavia has someone to teach her, and at such an early age."

"If you'd please stop making baseless wagers..." Severus drawled, rolling his eyes at Albus who was chuckling along with Minerva.

"It's not baseless!" Octavia insisted. "You're only saying that because you're going to lose."

"You cocky little..." Severus stopped himself. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yes!" The little girl smiled angelically, putting big puppy dog eyes on her face before turning back to her food. "How come you never eat?" She asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"I just ate some toast." Severus said simply.

"That's not really eating!" Octavia insisted. "Immy's eating more than you!"

"Immy eats more than everyone." Severus argued, not unkindly.

Albus turned to look at Imogen, who sure enough, had just devoured a fifth pancake amongst various pieces of bacon. The toddler clearly had an appetite.

"But you're bigger than Immy." Octavia continued.

"And so are you." Severus rebuttled.

"But you're biggerer."

"That is not a word." Severus said, wiping at Imogen's face. The toddler gave a slight growl before returning to her food.

"More bigger?" Octavia tried.

Severus shook his head. "Try again." He pressed kindly.

"Even bigger?"

"Good girl!" Severus praised, when Octavia finally arrived at the correct answer.

"Can we go outside as soon as Immy is done?"

"Yes, I promise." Severus assured.

"What do you teach?" Octavia suddenly turned from Severus to look at Albus.

"I don't teach." Albus responded warmly. "I'm the headmaster. I make sure that the professors are doing their jobs."

"What do you teach?" Octavia turned to look at Minerva. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Minerva, child. I teach transfiguration."

"That's where you make things out of other things!" Octavia clearly was a bright child.

"Quite right, child." Minerva smiled, turning back to her breakfast only to be bombarded with another question.

"Can I call you Min-Min for short?"

Several professors, Albus and Severus included, had to bite back laughs as Minerva blushed.

"If you must." She allowed. "But why don't you ask your uncle a few questions, I'd like to finish my breakfast." She smiled.

"But I've already asked him a bunch of questions." Octavia argued, before turning back to Albus. "Can I ask you questions?"

"But of course!" Albus smiled as Severus sighed in relief at not having to answer any more questions.

"Do you have a kitty?"

Albus smiled, and wondered if it would be a good idea to go out and get the small child a kitten. "No, but I have phoenix names Fawkes."

"Can I pet her sometime!?"

"Of course dear child!" Albus nodded. "Perhaps after you've played outside you can come and eat lunch in my office."

"Can Immy and Eddie and Sev come, too?"

Albus laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you always happy?" Octavia asked on.

"I am mostly happy." Albus agreed. "When you get to be as old as I am you'll see that there is not much in this life worth getting upset about."

"You're not that old." Octavia said knowingly. "You're only about eighty."

"Why thank you!" Albus laughed along with Minerva as Severus scoffed.

"I think you're a few decades off, Princess." Severus smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was holding a carefully wrapped up Edgar in his arms as he watched Octavia and Imogen run a few feet in front of him, squealing and laughing as they raced around in the November sun. Severus kept a vigilant watch on them, careful to make sure they stayed far away from anything remotely dangerous. Which was hard as Imogen seemed to delight in getting as close to danger as she could without actually actually being in trouble for it. The whomping willow was her current source of fascination, and Severus had to grab her hand and all but drag her from the tree to keep her from getting struck by the angry branches.

Octavia meanwhile was content to just skip merrily, stopping every now and then to ask a question about her whereabouts. What's this, what's that, why's this, what's that, how? Severus was finding himself with a slight headache, but he answered patiently, pleased that his girls were having such great fun. Even Edgar seemed to delight in the new surroundings, as he gurgled happily and seemed to be generally colic free that day. Hopefully it would last, or even better, be gone.

Eventually though, they had made their way all through the grounds, and Severus had shown his girls all that could be seen...the safe things anyways, not that Imogen didn't try her hardest to sneak into the forbidden forest...little adorable imp that she was. Simply exhausted he slumped against a tree in front of the great lake, and told the girls to play where he could see them. It wouldn't do for Imogen to decide and meet the giant squid, especially when the water was so cold by now.

"Is the old man tired already?"

Severus looked up from rocking Edgar slightly when he heard Draco's voice. The slytherin had a joking gleam in his eyes and Severus wondered what had gotten his godson out of his usual somber mood. "And why are you so happy?" He wondered, watching as his nieces looked at Draco cautiously.

"I called it off with Pansy." Draco said simply, giving the girls big hugs despite the fact that he didn't really know them. Severus was appreciative at the gesture, and thought to himself that Draco would make a great father one day, a thousand times better than Lucius ever dreamed of being.

"About time...you had nothing in common with that girl." Severus chided slightly, delighted that the girls took so easily to his godson. "And if you call me old again, I'll show you just how young you are by putting you over my knee." He warned, only half-joking.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco brushed him off, before kneeling on the grass in front of the girls who regarded him with excited eyes. "I'm Draco, I'm Severus's godson." He explained.

"Severus talks about you all the time!" Octavia pipped up, a grin on her face. "He says you're his child and that Lucius can sod off."

Severus blushed as the girl tattled, but Draco laughed heartily at the confession. "That does sound like something he'd say." He agreed. "But Severus looks tired, hmm? Why don't I make you up a big pile of leaves to jump in?"

"YES!" Octavia jumped up in joy and Imogen grinned widely as Draco used his wand to pile up a large quantity of leaves using a second-year summoning charm. Severus waited until his godson had finished making a five-foot pile of leaves, twenty minutes later as Imogen kept running through it, that he bothered to tell him there was simpler spell for that.

"You might have told me that ten minutes ago." Draco muttered, before picking up Imogen and Octavia and falling backward into the leaf pile. Draco resurfaced a few moments later, leaving the girls to giggle and wiggle their way out beneath the leaves.

"Dragonnn!" Octavia laughed, somehow recalling the nickname Severus used for Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, a smile on his face. It was a pleasant sight for Severus, it had been a long while since he had seen the 14 year old smile.

Octavia reached up on her tiptoes and looked solemnly into Draco's eyes before bopping him on the nose. "You're it!" She screeched, taking off with Immy on her heels.

Draco looked confused until he recalled the moments that Severus had played the muggle game with him in his childhood, and took off after the girl, hobbling his steps so that the girls believed they were much faster. They squealed in absolute delight, and Edgar cooed along as he watched the girl's run from Draco's outstretched hands.

"You're a dragon!" Octavia giggled, as Imogen daringly ducked between Draco's legs as he scurried about. "You're supposed to be quick!"

"Well, how's this then?" Draco asked, picking up his pace and scooping up Octavia with ease.

"Oh no! Now I'm it!" She yelled happily, running after Draco the moment he placed her back on the grass.

Severus leaned against the trees and held Edgar close as the infant fell asleep despite the noise around him. Severus stared down at the child, wondering at that black eyes that were behind the closed lids. Claudia had said, with much disdain in her voice in the delivery room, that the child looked almost exactly like him. Severus didn't much want the poor baby to take after him appearance wise as he was by no means an attractive man, but he supposed maybe his traits would be limited to the black eyes, and pale skin. He could only hope so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't think you should really _care _at all what Pansy said about your hair." Ron told Hermione earnestly. "It's not like she isn't 'a complete cow' that you've been calling her for years."

"Still." Hermione sighed, and Ron wondered at how sensitive girls could be sometimes. "My hair really does look like straw." She frowned, and Ron wondered what he could say that wouldn't come off as flirtatious. For a slight moment he wished Harry was there and not in detention, yet at the same he kind of liked having Hermione to himself. It wasn't often that they spent alone time together. And it wasn't really until this year that Ron had started to realize that he liked the alone time, rare as it was.

"She's just jealous." Ron insisted. "The only way she can ever get a man is if her parents arrange it for her. You won't ever have to do that."

Hermione stopped in her tracks to look at him then, an emotion in her eyes that Ron didn't completely understand. "What do you mean?" She asked, starting up her walk again with her eyes downcast.

"Well you've got Krum wrapped up around your finger, don't you?" Ron snapped, unable to bite down the anger he felt toward a man he had once respected.

"Wrapped around my finger?" Hermione scoffed, her face flashing angrily in a way that suggested they were about to have _another _row. "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, Ronald, but I am certainly not a 'scarlet woman.'" She sounded hurt, and Ron wanted nothing more than to tell her she was over reacting, that that was not what he had meant.

"Tag you're it!"

Ron startled when Snape's oldest? niece ran forward and slapped his knees lightly before running off in a hurry. He blinked and looked around and saw no Snape. Surely the potions professor wouldn't have let two small kids out on their own, regardless of how much a git he was, Ron doubted he would be so stupid or uncaring. He was starting to suspect that Snape really had left the girls alone, when he spotted Draco chasing after the younger girl a few feet away.

"So Draco's babysitting." Hermione said, looking unamused at the idea of Snape leaving two small girls in Draco's charge. "Ron- what are you doing?" She demanded, sounding exasperated as Ron quickly tied up his shoes.

"I was tagged- what do you think I'm doing?" He asked, raising a brow at her. "You're the muggle-born- you of all people should know the rules of the game." He mock scolded- taking flight after the girl who had stopped a few feet away to obviously wait for him to go in pursuit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked up as a different laugh entered into his proximity of hearing and he looked up to see the youngest Weasley male, so far, stomping after Octavia in such a forced clumsy manner that Octavia was in a laughing fit and could barely avoid capture. He cast his eyes around, and sure enough, there was Granger her eyes never leaving the redhead as she walked on toward them in a slow pace.

The Weasley boy really was an idiot, Severus had decided. How could he not see that the Granger girl clearly fancied him? But then again, how could a girl as smart as Granger not see Ron fancied her? Not that he much cared, but he was tired of losing bets to Minerva on the matter of when the two would get together.

Potter? Where was the Potter boy? Where was the center of the golden trio? It wasn't like the golden group to be separated if they could help it. Perhaps Potter was in detention, which was odd, as Severus hadn't been the one to deliver it.

Forgetting the matter, Severus turned his attention back to the play that was being had in front of him. For a brief moment in time, both Draco and Imogen had stopped when they noticed Weasley approaching, but Imogen had simply squealed at the prospect of having another captor to avoid. Draco's response was to stiffen momentarily, and glare, before ignoring Weasley as he ran on after Octavia.

"Hello, Professor."

Severus jumped out of his skin, inwardly, as Granger seemed to materialize right beside him. She stood and leaned against the tree, her eyes on Ron the whole time. How the hell had the girl managed to be so quiet? How had he let his guards down? It was not wise for a spy such as his self to get into the practice of imperceptiveness. He was about to mutter something along the lines of 'shouldn't you be in the library?' when Edgar opened up his eyes and cooed excitedly at the bushy-haired girl that he usually didn't show unless it involved seeing magic done.

"He's a tiny thing, isn't he?" Granger asked conversationally, as if she actually expected Severus to be anything but curt with her.

"Yes, that is generally what happens when ones own mother is a neglectful shrew." He barked, displacing his anger toward his sister to the young girl who jumped a bit at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quickly, looking away from the child in his lap. Edgar didn't take kindly to that, as the moment she turned her face away he started to whimper.

"Ms. Granger, do be so kind as to turn your face around." He ordered, relieved when she obeyed, though he was shocked to see the tears in her eyes. He hadn't even been that harsh. But he didn't dwell on the matter as Edgar was complacent again, his black eyes locking onto the girl's brown eyes. He sighed heavily, torn between wanting to keep up his fierce facade and wanting to make Edgar happy. Even now the infant was looking hopefully up at Hermione, a desperate desire to be held showing on his face. "Sit, Granger." He demanded, keeping his voice low so the girls wouldn't hear the impersonal tone. She obeyed at once, and he sighed again. "Edgar would like you to hold him." He said dryly, ignoring the tickled face of the girl as he shifted Edgar into her arms. Instantly Granger smiled, while immediately Edgar squealed happily.

"I'd suggest that perhaps he had taken a liking to you because you resemble his mother." Snape drawled, mostly to himself. "But I take it he has no fond memories of the woman, and I am lead to believe that as insufferable as you are, you are no shrew."

Hermione looked torned between being insulted and being pleased at the back-handed compliment. "Perhaps we wear the same perfume?" She suggested knowingly. "Baby's this young rely a lot on smell..." There was that damn know-it-all ism coming through, although Snape really hadn't known such a fact. Nor had he realized that yes, indeed, Granger and his sister wore the same floral scent. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why that would please Edgar, until he realized Claudia had been the one feeding him and that Edgar likely associated the smell with food...the rare moments he was allowed it.

"You do." Snape sneered. Was that why he found the girl so intolerable? By all means, if she hadn't been in Gryffindor, she would have likely been one of his favorites. "Perhaps you'd do well to switch scents."

She looked abashed, but nodded, and Severus hoped he could take that as confirmation that she was in fact going to switch scents. "Sir?" She asked hesitantly. "I think he is hungry?" She asked, her voice sounding ashamed.

Wondering what would cause some chagrin in her voice, he turned his head, noticing Edgar trying to latch onto her womanly parts. He felt himself stiffen before reaching into the bag at his side and pulling out a pre-made bottle. Casting a quick warming spell on the thing, he shoved it at Hermione who then knowledgeably began to feed the infant. For a few moments he watched her, making sure she knew what she was doing, before turning to watch the girls play.

"Hello, little thing." Granger purred, tickling Egar under his chin and sending him into a gurgling fit as if he was actively trying to communicate with the girl. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Severus bit back a sigh of annoyance at the girls incessant babbling. Although he had done plenty of it on his own, he hadn't been annoying people with it in public. But was it really that annoying? Weren't babies supposed to be talked to? And Granger wasn't even using that annoying high-pitched tone people were keen on using when they spoke to young children, she was using her normal voice, albeit softer. Perhaps, he could misplace his anger later on someone else who wasn't being useful to him at the moment. Pansy, perhaps? Afterall, she was fair game now that she wouldn't whine to Draco about how unfair he was being. Yes, that sounded like a good course of action. He could scarcely stomach the bully, as she reminded him a lot of James Potter. At least Draco had been tempering out, and withdrawing more into himself. It had been awhile since Draco had intentionally went after someone with the intentions of harassing them. Then again, he had been spending an awful lot of time alone...he'd have to speak to Draco about that. Afterall, hadn't he started to withdraw around the same time? Wrapping himself up in dark magic and surrounding himself with death eaters? But Draco...Draco didn't seem to be edgy or depressed anymore. And he seemed almost happy? Was it a girl? That stood to reason. If he had still had Lily, he wouldn't have gone the way he had. But who was this girl? He'd have to talk to Draco soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had felt greatly uncomfortable at Weasley's appearance, but soon he had found himself distracted from his distaste by Octavia who seemed to commandeer attention easily with her spark. And Imogen called for constant attention, lest she would decide to run away full-speed toward all manners of danger.

How lucky the girls were. With Severus they were free to be themselves and away from pressure and Draco felt a brief surge of envy at that until it dissipated into happiness for them. If he couldn't have a fun parent, at least the girls and Edgar could. And didn't he already have Severus? Sure, in title, he was only Godfather. But hadn't he become much more? Draco was never so happy as he was when he was with his godfather. The only thing that rivalled it was time spend alone with Astoria. He'd have to remind Severus to be kinder to her, now that they were dating. He'd have to tell him first, that they were dating, he remembered. He knew exactly how that would go. There would be light-natured teasing, and a serious talk about being a gentleman and there would be no hint whatsoever of any awkwardness. What was better yet, was the fact that Severus seemed to really enjoy Astoria. Draco couldn't recall a time where he had ever given the girl so much as a scolding. Which was odd to Draco, as he had assumed the forever-laughing, always perky, girl would drive him to the edge. He'd have to ask about that, carefully of course. Because if he even accidentally steered the conversation toward the muggle-born girl that had died from his childhood, Severus would kick him out of his office and refuse to talk to him for a week or more.

Panting heavily, and sweating heavily as he ran around after the girls, he smirked at the thought of his fathers face if he could see him right now. He'd be irate and demand Draco never behave so uncouthly again. Lucius was impossible, acting as if Malfoy's never sweated or had so much as a bodily function. He loved his father and mother to death, but often times they were so rigid and uptight. Draco wondered if they could ever unwind and be the kind of parents that would just laugh and wrestle with their kids. Even Severus was capable of letting his guard down, albeit for a few select people.

"Toss her over!" Weasley demanded, holding his arms open as if he really expected Draco to toss Imogen like a ball. He gave him a sharp look, prepared to launch off of on a tirade about responsibility when Imogen nodded excitedly.

Draco hesitated for a moment, recalling having seen Severus toss Octavia straight into the air without any hesitation. Surely he wouldn't get cross if he threw her the short distance between himself and Weasley. Glaring at Weasley he gave in, and tossed the girl over into Weasley's arms. He gave an audible sigh of relief when he managed to catch her easily.

"Do you want a turn, Octavia?" He asked the older girl, who was off a few feet picking the various flowers that Hagrid hadn't bothered to pick.

"No!" Octavia assured, turning away from the fun to grab a handful of dandelions.

"If you change your mind just let us know." Weasley grinned, before lifting Imogen higher. "Catch." He called out, seconds before tossing Imogen at him.

Draco managed to catch the girl easily, although he would have appreciated more warning before the girl was casually thrown. Just because Weasley had six more siblings, didn't mean every child was replaceable. But he didn't want to alarm the girls, and send them into fits because he knew that Severus would blame both him and Weasley regardless of who had started it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here!"

Hermione looked up from smiling down at the slumbering Edgar to see Octavia holding out a makeshift bouquet of dandelions, asters, and snakeroots. She nearly laughed at the incredulous look on Snape's face. For a moment she thought he might refuse, but the more the blue eyed girl stared at him, the more he relaxed.

"Thank you, Princess." He said warmly, holding his arms out so Octavia could fall into them in a hug. "But flowers these pretty belong with you. Let me make a crown of them for you."

Octavia's eyes widened and her face split into a grin. "Okay, but you have to keep some for yourself." She insisted, her tone much like Snape's when he was giving an order.

Snape sighed, but nodded, and set to work braiding the weed/flowers into a crown while Octavia sat in his lap and stared up at her. Hermione tried to keep her eyes focused on Edgar in her lap, but soon she found the stare to be every bit as powerful and intense as one of Dumbledore's or one of Snape's glares. She smiled as she looked up, wondering why the girl was staring.

"You're boyfriend is fun." She declared. "Why weren't you playing?"

Hermione blushed furiously, rivalling Ron's level of color. "I was holding your brother." She stuttered, hoping that she would forget the first part of her statement. She was hot with embarrassment, had Octavia seen her staring at Ron? She swallowed hard, half-convinced that Snape was smirking at her discomfort.

"Sev could have held him so you could play with your boyfriend." She explained, as if Hermione weren't very bright and couldn't possibly think of such a thing.

"He's not...we're not dating..." She stuttered, wishing she could just disappear or run off. As it was Snape was doing nothing but smirking, seemingly enjoying her pain.

"Then why do you two make eyes at each other?" Octavia demanded, raising a little black blow as she leaned against Snape's chest.

Had Ron been making eyes at her too? Why did that make her so nervous yet excited? She swallowed again, wishing she knew what to say. It was not often she had no answers. "We're mates, is all. Best mates." She said sincerely, too scared to admit she might want something more and too scared to admit she feared Ron might not want the same thing. Some Gryffindor she was.

"I can tell you're lying." She drawled, her eyes full of the knowing that Snape had when he easily called out the best of liars. She was half-convinced the girl could read her mind!

"Princess, your crown is ready." Snape said gently, settling her back a few inches so he could place the makeshift crown atop her black hair.

"Now I look like an official princess!" She yelled happily, reaching up to peck Snape on the cheek.

"You don't need a crown to be a princess." Snape smiled, actually smiled, and Hermione quickly looked away. Since when was Snape anything but angry? "Come on now, it's time for some lunch." Snape added, looking over toward where Draco and Ron were still tossing a very happy Imogen. "Imogen, it's time for some lunch!" He called out, already scooping Edgar up from her arms as Draco carried Imogen toward them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus ignored the relieved look on Granger's face as she scurried up to Weasley who had stopped a few feet away to wait for her. Sending them a raised brow, and a curt nod, he set off with his girls while Draco went the opposite way to do who knows what. He wasn't as uptight as he usually was, not wanting to upset the children as they could easily pick up on vibes.

Octavia skipped merrily, singing a little song. "I'm a princess!" She sang, dancing a bit as she moved along. Imogen, meanwhile, was hopping with complete excitement showing on her face. Edgar just gurgled contentedly in his arms, staring up at him with big black eyes.

"Are we going to eat with Albus?" Octavia asked, excitement in her voice. "He has a phoenix!" She grinned widely, elation on her face.

"Yes, Fawkes." Severus explained. "You'll like him, he's very gentle." He added, holding open the doors to the great hall for the girls.

"What if he sets on fire when I'm petting him?" Octavia asked, as Severus struggled to lead them the correct way. Little imp that Imogen was, she kept going the opposite way, until Severus sighed and grabbed her hand.

"He won't. I promise." He assured, glaring at the students who dared to stare with open mouths. Did they really think him so big an asshole that he would be cruel to small children, much less abandon them? In all honestly he was fond of innocent children, and only started to dislike them once they got to be the age of 8 or 9 as that was when he believed them to stop being innocent and incapable of controlling themselves.

"Sugar quills!" Octavia piped up, as soon as she had spotted the gargoyle. She squealed at the delight while Imogen started to tug on his hand, eager to ride the steps. He sighed and released her, wondering when the hell Octavia had learned the password. But she had always been so brilliant, so intuitive. Hadn't she just seen through the Granger girl's lie about loving Weasley?

Once he had arrived at the top, a difficult process as Imogen kept running back down the steps and starting the steps again, he knocked lightly knowing that the headmaster already knew he was there.

"Come in, come in!" Albus called out jovially, and Severus opened the door with his Edgar free hand. He had only taken one step inside, when the girls went running over into Albus's outstretched arms.

"Albus! We went outside and saw everything!" Octavia yelled happily. "We saw the whomping willow, the giant squid, the forbidden forest, and Draco made us a big pile of leaves!" She babbled on as Imogen leaned tiredly into Albus's chest. Did the girl need a nap? She'd have to eat lunch first though.

"How fun that must have been!" Albus nodded. "Just wait until you have a chance to go to Hogsmeade." The old man grinned mischievously. "I just so happen to be going there tomorrow afternoon, perhaps if you behave your uncle will let me take you and your sister."

Severus sighed heavily and glared at the headmaster before his girls could notice. "As long as you don't manage to turn her into a gryffindor on the way, feel free."

"What about Eddie?" Octavia asked, seemingly outraged that her brother should be left behind.

Albus chuckled merrily. "Eddie can come as well, although I do not think he'd remember much of the trip and would make so we have to travel much slower."

"Severus made me a crown!" Octavia changed the subject as she crawled up into a chair, while Albus placed Imogen in an already conjured highchair.

"Yes, it is very lovely." Albus agreed, his eyes twinkling more than Severus had ever seen.

"Can we meet Fawkes now?" Octavia asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Ah, yes, my dear. Fawkes?" Albus called out softly, and in seconds the phoenix had materialized in the room, making the girls mouths drop open and Edgar's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"He's beautiful." Octavia breathed, holding out a slow hand toward the bird who regarded her carefully before moving close enough for her to pet. She stroked him gently, a reverent look in her eyes and a smile on her face. Even Imogen held out a chubby toddler hand and stroked the bird a few times before deciding she wanted food right that moment.

"Be patient, Imogen." Severus reprimanded gently, passing her over his wand to distract her so that Octavia could pet the bird a few more minutes. This went on for a good ten minutes before Imogen bagged a little chubby first on the tray of her chair, and her eyes started to water.

"Ah, Ms. Imogen, you are quite the hungry thing. I'll have the elves fetch supper." Albus purred, serving to lesson the pout showing on Imogen's face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Imogen, use your spoon." Severus had a slight laugh in his voice as he watched Imogen attempt to use her fingers to eat her second-helping of potatoes.

"Like me, Immy!" Octavia interrupted, holding her hand up to display the proper method of spoon holding.

Imogen was quick to mimic, her desire to do what he sister was doing outweighing her frustrations with the slowness of the method of using utensils brought.

"Good girl." He applauded, noticing the way she rubbed her eyes every now and then between bites. Perhaps she did need a nap.

"Severus, has Poppy spoken to you about the potions she needs replenished?" Albus asked.

"Several times, Albus." He sighed. "I'm only a day behind, I can easily catch up tomorrow." He assured.

"Potions!?" Octavia whipped her head around. "Can I help?" She asked.

"Princess, these potions are different from the ones you helped me with a few months ago." He explained. "They might be dangerous."

"But Mummy says you were helping Grandma with her potions when you were four." She pointed out.

Yes, but that was because he hadn't had a choice. It was either help or be beaten senseless. But instead of telling Octavia that, he softened his words. "I'll let you help me get started." He relented. There was no problem at all letting her rip off leaves, or stir every now and then. They could even do it while Imogen and Edgar napped.

"Severus?" Octavia looked hesitant to ask a question, but took a deep breath and asked on anyways. "Do you think Mummy and Daddy are going to come back?"

Severus's heart twisted in a way he had not felt in a very long time. He took a long drink from goblet, buying time. What could he tell the girl that wouldn't break her little heart? And what if his sister did come back for the kids? How could he stop her? Did the kids even want to stay with him? Why did that even bother him? No one ever wanted to stay with him. Shouldn't he be used it by now? Should he lie to the girl, and tell her all would be well in her little world it very well might not be? What did he do? What did he say?

"Cause I don't want them too." Octavia admitted, her eyes downcast. "But Immy keeps looking around for Mummy, and it makes me sad."

Severus continued to take a drink, not knowing what to do with this information. Was that why Imogen was constantly looking at doorways? As if she expected Claudia to come through? How could the girl be attached to someone so vile? But hadn't he been attached to his mother early on, no matter how neglectful she was? Before he had grown up and realized she would never, could never, be a mother.

"Octavia, Imogen," Severus finally put down his goblet and spoke, wishing the headmaster wasn't there. "Your mummy is very confused right now, and she doesn't know how to be a mother at the moment." He swallowed down the anger that threatened to explode. "I don't know if she is coming back, but I promise I will always be in your life." He could make that promise at least. No one would ever hurt his girls or Eddie...or Draco...they were his.

"I love you." Octavia whispered, jumping into his arms and wrapping her little hands about his neck. "I wish you were our real Daddy."


End file.
